False Ultra Brace
A Pseudo-Mebium brace, it allows users to transform into a greyed-out, weaker version of Ultramen. It can be used by anybody as long as mebius grants it to them Via making the False-Ultra Brace from the True Mebium Brace. If damaged too much, This will forcibly undo the transformation, having this happen 3 times will force the brace to destroy itself, Forcing the user to seek Mebius and give them another false brace. It is also to note that the time limit is not present when exposed to sunlight as like True ultras. True Ultras are able to defeat these users with ease commonly and only the most experienced and mastered users can fight On-Par with True Ultras as true Ultras overpower these False-Ultras. Ultraman Neo Mebius Pending. States - Mebium= Skeleton Mebius An evolved version of the standard Ultra, This taps into the remnants of Mebius' power and transforms the Ultra into a Grey Mebius. The counter is reset to 3 tries upon evolution. People like Ariko can transform into this state without the use of a False Ultra Brace by using the Ultra-Factor from being Mebius' host, as such having infinite "Lives". It is to note Ultra-Factor users will still have the False Ultra Brace by their Ultra-Factor. This New Description * Height: 40m * Weight: 10,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Jump Height: 100m * Lifting Strength: 25,000 tons * Time Limit: 4 Minutes Energy Techniques *'Mebium F.Shot': A weaker copy of the Mebium Shot. 2/3 of Original power, Can be fatal to the stronger monster. *'Skeletal-Arc': A weaker, grey-coloured Mebium defense Arc. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Ultra-Factor Transformation': ultra-Factor humans is able to transform into this form without being Mebius' host using their Ultra-Factor. Special Techniques *'Grey-Blade': a weaker form of the Mebium Blade, able to slice through buildings with some effort. *'False-Dynamite': A copy of the Mebium Dynamite or Ultra Dynamite, it is able to disintegrate most things. The user will reform with particles in the area, with extreme stamina drained on the human and in most cases force them out of the transformation, although not taking one of the 3 "Tries" the user has. - Knight= Skeleton Hikari An alternate version made by Ultraman Hikari, instead of giving a False Mebium Brace, It will give a False Knight Brace. Allowing a user to transform into a grey Hikari. This is very rarely seen as Hikari does not fight as commonly as Mebius does. This is stronger than the Mebium counterpart but also drains more stamina on the user quicker. New Description * Height: 40m * Weight: 12,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 4.5 * Jump Height: 150m * Lifting Strength: 26,000 tons * Time Limit: 3 Minutes Energy Techniques *'F.Knight Shot': A weaker copy of the Knight Shot, It can destroy a monster in one hit. Does not have electrical properties, and is 2/3 the power of the Knight Shot. *'Skeletal-Arc': A weaker, grey-coloured Mebium defense Arc. Slightly stronger than the Mebium counterpart. Physical Qualities/Techniques N/A as of Present Special Techniques *'Grey-Blade': a weaker form of the Knight Blade, able to slice through buildings with ease. }} Trivia/Facts * Users transforming with these are considered Incomplete-Merge Ultras despite not truly being Ultramen. * The false-Users are able to evolve and transform themselves into True Ultras after prolonged usage, although losing their old DNA, Although little to none has gotten to this stage. * Users with dark-hearts are unable to wield False-Ultra Braces, Instead rejecting them, This can also reveal if someone has dark motives. * It is theorized after the series, for every 1 ultra there is 6 False-Ultra Guardians with powers from Mebius. * A user may have both the Mebium and Knight version, although cannot be used simultaneously to make a False Phoenix-Brave. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Items Category:Akreious